<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft but... it’s pitch black by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145652">Minecraft but... it’s pitch black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad'>I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Ghost Dream, Ghost GeorgeNotFound, Ghost Sapnap, I read tooooo much angst, M/M, Multi, Obvious Minecraft videos references, Teleportation, Tommy reminds dream of himself, ghost can teleport and walk through walls and other ghost shit, i also wrote some, when he was you know alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s having a hard time coming up with new video ideas so your favorite ghost decides to help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft but... it’s pitch black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was standing up watching Tommy try to come up with a video idea. "Ugh!" Tommy groaned aggressively scribbling over some words in his notebook. Needless to say, it wasn't going too well. </p>
<p>An idea popped into Dream's head, he just didn't know how to execute it yet. He had to write on a sticky note and get him to see it without alerting him of the pencil moving itself or a floating sticky note. Dream subtly turned up Tommy's music, so it was louder and he got distracted long enough for Dream to write. </p>
<p>Tommy was humming along to Sunflower, (Rex Orange Country not Post Malone) and it gave Dream just enough time. He decided to make it seem like Tommy knocked his water bottle over and put the note on the bottle. </p>
<p>"Ah shit," Tommy cursed picking the bottle up off the floor. He made a face when he saw the yellow sticky note. He picked it up and read it aloud. "Minecraft but it's pitch black?" He said. He repeated it a few more times. "This is a great idea! Imagine how hard it would be to beat Minecraft but you can't see, it's also nothing like I've ever done." He smiled writing it down in his notebook. </p>
<p>
  <em>Minecraft but... it's pitch black. we have to try and beat the game in the dark like it's always night. maybe torches don't work as well and you can only see a bit in from and around you so if someone were to wander away it would be almost impossible to find them and that would make it twice as hard and you can't see the ender dragon as well so I would be really fucking hard to do.</em>
</p>
<p>Tommy stopped writing and grabbed his phone texting Tubbo to see if he wanted to play too. When he said yes he texted fundy to see if he could code it for them because he doesn't know anyone as good as Fundy at coding. Once he agreed he went back to writing. </p>
<p>"Knew I would find you in here." The voice broke Dream out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> "Yep." He turns around to look the person or rather ghost in his eyes.</p>
<p> "Sapnap thinks you need a hobby," George said walking fully into the room. </p>
<p>"I'm dead what am I supposed to do?" Dream laughed. George just put his hands up in a 'don't ask me' manner. </p>
<p>"What idea did he come up with this time?" George asked walking over to look at the boy scribble incomprehensible words into the notebook. "Minecraft but it's pitch black." Dream said, George looked over to his boyfriend to find his looking at the boy with something in his eyes that can't be described as anything but fondness. </p>
<p>"Sounds like something you would come up with," George said looking back at Tommy. There was a slightly teasing tone in his voice. </p>
<p>"How so?" Dream teased back. "It's such a stupid yet simple idea," George responded trying not to laugh at the faux offense on his boyfriend's face. </p>
<p>"Dinner!." Someone yelled from downstairs. "Be right there!" Tommy yelled closing his notebook and rushing out of the room. Forgetting to turn off the music. A few seconds later in came the boy with long pink hair. "Can't even turn off his music." He grumbled going to turn off the music. </p>
<p>He left and the two looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "C'mon Sapnap's probably waiting for us," George said once he stopped laughing. </p>
<p>"Damn right I am," Sapnap said from where he appeared in front of them. Dream rolled his eyes at him, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Idiot." George mumbled fondly.</p>
<p>Sapnap started at George in a way that caused dream to snort. Sapnap whipped his head to give Dream the same look he gave George. Dream put his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>George looked between the two of them, "You're both idiots." He smirked promptly popping away. The two looked at each other smirked and popped away as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>